User blog:JungHaio/Varvara, the Daughter of the Void
Hello! I had an idea a while back for a champion that would be Kassadin's daughter, who was sacraficed to the void by Malz. It's been in my head for some time, and I've gone through multiple revisions without ever writing anything down. I'm still new to this whole wiki thing so I don't have it in the pretty format for a champion, just text. She'd be primarily a support caster (think Annie, Zyra, Karma) but I think she could work as an utility mage. Imagine her as a older teen or young woman, but obviously corrupted by her time in the Void. Not so much Void energy, but actual purple gunk, or flesh or something. The substance would usually manifest itself as tentacles. Varvara, the Daughter of the Void Passive: Void Chunks Every time Varvara hits an enemy champion with a spell, a chunk of Void matter is left on the enemy that lasts for 5 seconds. Void chunks grant brief true sight of the enemy, and give her spells secondary effects. The passive itself is simple, the vision would come in handy when checking bushes. The passive would make her spell rotation, or at least what ability you start out with very important. I don't know if I should keep or change the part about it only hitting champions. If I let it hit minions then she could be a nice jungler. I could also include a clause that lets it apply on neutral monsters. Q: Whiplash Range: 700 (linear, pass through, skillshot) Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 mana Cooldown: 7 Varvara slams a tentacle down in a line, damaging and slowing all enemies hit by 60%. Void Chunk: Hit enemies are briefly silenced. Damage: 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 (+60% AP) Slow Duration: 2 seconds (+0.5 per 50 AP) Silence Duration: 0.75 seconds Her Q is supposed to be a slightly spammable harass/set-up kind of thing. Think Lulu Q. You would take this ability first, and use it as the first spell in your combo to apply Void Chunks. The small stun comes in handy later in team-fights to disrupt channeled abilities. W: *Naming in progress* Range: 550 (Cone, AoE, Skillshot) Cost: 90 mana Cooldown: 21 / 19 / 17 / 15 / 13 Varvara sweeps two tentacles to the side, damaging enemies in range. Void Chunk: The enemy(ies) hit are swept aside. If the enemy(ies) pushed aside hit terrain, they are stunned for 1.75 Seconds and take additional damage. Damage: 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 (+35% AP) Stun Damage: 35 / 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 (+40% AP) Overall Damage: 85 / 145 / 205 / 265 / 325 (+75% AP) This ability is probably the most Chunk dependent. Without, the only thing you can really do is farm or push waves. What happens with this ability is that two tentacles would shoot down the middle of the cone and then spread apart. An important thing to note about this ability is that enemies that are swept are sent to the side, not to the side and backwards like the cone would suggest. This makes it easier to land the stun. E: Enguard Range: 650 (Single, Targeted ability) Cost: 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 mana Cooldown: 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 Varvara shields an ally champion. Basic attacks will heal the shielded ally for 12 / 17 / 22 / 27 / 32 health and consume 12 / 17 / 22 / 27 / 32 from the shield. Void Chunk: If the shielded ally attacks an enemy with Void Chunks, they heal for double but consume the same amount. Shield: 60 / 85 / 110 / 135 / 170 (+50% AP) This is an interesting one. R: Expulsion Range: 900 (Point Blank AoE) Cost: 100 / 110 / 120 mana Cooldown: 110 / 100 / 90 Varvara unleashes the full power of her corruption upon all enemies in an area, dealing damage and slightly knocking them back. Void Chunk: Affected enemies are knocked up instead of knocked back. Damage: 175 / 270 / 365 (+75% AP) As suggested by BlindxSide, the ult is mostly a tool to get Void Chunks on a lot of enemies. It can also disable high priority targets if they already have the chunks though. Lore Varvara did not harbor resentment towards her father. Even as tendrils of Void energy dragged her into the Void, she knew Kassadin had only been trying to save her from Malzahar. And yet when she arrived in the Void, she wished that Malzahar had sacrificed her, so she would not have seen these sights, heard these sounds, felt this fear, this terror, and lived this nightmare. When she had come to in the Void, she very well nearly died in her first few seconds. Instead, the horrors of the Void drove her insane. Slowly, Void energy corrupted her body, and the monsters in the Void began to treat her as one of their own. She had absorbed the Void into her and this manifested as a purple substance which continuously swirled and shifted around her ruined frame. Eventually, it was impossible to tell where the corruption began or ended. This is when another portal to Runeterra opened. Varvara was attracted to the bright lights of the other world and her slender frame allowed her to slip through the small door where other, larger monstrosities could not. Varvara was unceremoniously dropped near a settlement. The cheerful sounds of festivities sparked her curiosity and she made her way over, promptly to be surrounded by soldiers. The corruption, evidently feeling the hostility, manifested into tentacles that burst forth and swept the soldiers aside like rag dolls. She ran around the festival unimpeded causing a general panic because of urges from the corruption to maim, destroy, and ravage. League summoners were called, with Kassadin for his experience in fighting the Void. The summoners contained Varvara using their magic and Kassadin was allowed to decide what was to be done with the corrupted body. When he realized he was staring at his daughter he recoiled in shock, for he had assumed her dead, victim to the Void-born. He immediately resolved to find a way to save her and she was taken to the Institute of War. There she proved to be too unruly to be fully examined. It was found that Varvara's impulses could be kept in check by having her regularly satisfy her urge for destruction on the Fields of Justice, and ever since the healers at the Institute have been unraveling the secrets of her survival. Both Kassadin and Malzahar eagerly watch her, for she, if she decides to do so, could unlock the key to combating the Void, or end up furthering its cause. Category:Custom champions